sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Barrier Hills
The''' Barrier Hills '''were a set of three peaks along one ridge line going from north to south dividing the land of Sezonia and the Dragon Blood Motherland. The peaks were known to have been cursed by the more superstitious people, but it was found later that the hills where simply inhabited by a species of mysterious creatures. Forming Although it is not known for sure, it is thought that the peaks where thrown up out of the ground during a great earthquake along the Plate Line that runs just under them. However erosion and weathering resulted in what they came to be the three peaks that are today. However, legend has it, that once upon a time there was six barrier hills instead of the three peaks that stand today. This however takes the Corner Hill as a barrier hill. It is unknown what happened to the two barrier hills that no longer exist, leaving no trace. As the barrier hills are numbered from north to south, first to last, it is suspected that the two missing hills stand in the gap where the river flows between the Corner Hill and three peaks to the north of the standing barrier Hills. It is suspected that the two missing hills weren't ever hills. It has been found proof that there was once "upside down" hill that went into the ground. It is thought that these were the bottom half of the two missing hills, as they must have been diamond shaped, going both ways. It is then speculated these were the legendary Dimond Ships that have never been seen, but legends from many places speak of them. These ships may have crashed and took the place of the fish and six hill. or maybe all six hills are ships, and two were repaired and the inhabitants escaped while the other hills were destroyed on impact. Appearance The three peaks of the Barrier Hills are all three snow peaked, but the snow doesn't fall any lower than the tops of the peaks. At around 700 feet the lowest and the tallest night unknown, the peaks serve as a both visual and literal barrier between Sezonia and Dragon Blood Empire. The rock face on one side is very steep, but the other is sloping and easier to climb. However the Buisen rock make it very rich and has been mined continuously for thousands of years and not losing any height. Inhabitance Home to the Hills are the Masked Creatures, an indigenous species that lived on the hills using its inner goo mines until the Asenthan/Sezonian War. After the war the inhabitants of the Hills, where mostly killed while others fled. The Masked Creatures may have been the legendary species of the Diamond Ships, but those who survived the crash of the hills, but were on board the ships that now are the three peaks of the barrier hills and the Corner Hill. These ones might have been unable to escape when the Fish and Six hills (Ships) took off back to space, and thus were left behind to fend for themselves. Category:Place